Passion reborn
by xXxMissMurder416xXx
Summary: my first fan fic please read chapter 4 for a very important announcement. i am happy to tell u im contining to write more chapters of passion reborn!
1. A romantic day at Twilight Town

Authors note: Ok this is my first fan fic I want to thank Kairi she inspired me to me to write fan fic stories. If u wants to read my friend Kairi's fan fic which is totally awesome her fan fic is called sanctuary soraxkairi4evergurl02.This is the new an improved version thanks to Kai who loves kyle so much.

Passion

Chapter 1: A Romantic Day At Twilight High

"I can't believe we're in high school" Kairi and Namine entered the big high school filled with teens in the crowded halls.

"Yea this years going to be the best year ever I can't wait to see everyone again" Namine squealed entering her new homeroom with her best friend Kairi.

"Great we have Mr. Kuzco as our homeroom teacher" Kairi and Namine laughed "What kind of name is Kuzco". They put there book bag at their desk. Mr. Kuzco came over.

"Hey girls here are your schedules now if you excuse me emperor Kuzco has to go chase after the handsome Mr. Pence" Mr. Kuzco left and went to chase Mr. Pence who was in the hallway. Kairi and Namine bursted out laughing. Kairi saw a guy with jet black hair and he was wearing a red and yellow shirt. He looked very familiar.

"Hey Namine look its Kronk" Kairi pointed to the guy.(Kronk from the emperor's new school)

"Hey kronk what is up sexy." Namine called Kronk over.

"Hey Kairi! hey Namine isn't high school tight well I'll see you later I gotta go fuck Esma!"

"Ok bye kronk"Namine and Kairi called as Kronk ran off.

"Hey Kai im going to my locker you coming." Namine started to walk to her locker.

"Wait up" Kairi and Namine looked for their locker "Let's see I have locker 416." They looked at the locker numbers 413, 414, 415 and 416. Namine looked at the guy that was about 2 lockers down from her.

"Hey Kairi isn't that Sora" Namine pointed to a guy with spiky brown hair.

"Yea that does look like him, but that's not possible Sora lives in Destiny Island and we live in Twilight Town."

"Just go talk to him"

"Ok fine I will" Kairi walked up to the guy looked like Sora.

"Hey"Kairi said and the boy with brown spiky brown hair turned around.

"Hey you're...Kairi." Sora smiled and hugged Kairi.

"Hey Sora long time no see." He stopped hugging her, his face turned a light pink.

"Yea three years I can't believe it". Namine came over.

"Hey Sora." She stood by Kairi.

"Hey Namine watsup' Sora hugged Namine.

"Ok Sora that's enough hugging me."

"Sorry Namine" Sora stopped hugging her.

"So who's your homeroom teacher" Kairi, Namine, and Sora walked in the hallway.

"Some weird guy names Mr. Kuzco that's obsessed with a guy named Pence." Sora started to laugh.

"Wow we got the same homeroom teacher".

They entered the homeroom and got caught up well mostly Sora and Kairi. Namine was to busy staring at a guy with blonde spiky hair.He wore a beige jacket with a black undershirt and beige baggy pants. Namine could tell he was a skater.

"Hey Namine so how are things with you". Namine didn't answer. "Hey Namine "Sora waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hey Kai I think we lost her"

"Allow me to do the honors." She knew what Sora meant Namine would always be daydreaming at school or well anywhere else.

"Hey Namine the schools getting burned down by axel we have to go now." It didn't work. Kairi got a text book and hit her on the head.

"Ow that hurt". Namine rubbed her head.

"Well that's what you get for staring into space".

"I wasn't staring into space I was thinking".

"Thinking of what". The blonde headed guy that Namine was staring at got up and walked out of homeroom.

"Oh now I remember I forgot my sketch book in my locker".

She left and walked to her locker and got her sketch book and closed her locker and walked back to homeroom. All of a sudden she bumped into the blonde headed skater that was in her homeroom.

"Im sorry" Namine got her sketch book. The blonde headed guy got up and offered Namine his hand.

"Im sorry I wasn't watching where I was going".

"Its ok my names Namine"

They started to walk to homeroom.

"My names Roxas, so what's your school schedule". Namine handed Roxas a piece of paper. "Let's see you have homeroom with Mr. Kuzco then English with Mrs. Hikari, then history with Mr. Tazinaki, biology with Mr. Osment, art with Mrs. Melina, and math with Mr. McCartney. (I had to put my favorite singer Jesse McCartney in my fan fic)

"Hey you're in all my classes cool" Roxas smiled at Namine which made her blush.

"Really that's sweet" Roxas and Namine started to laugh. They went to homeroom where Mr. Kuzco was taking attendance.

"Roxas",

"Here"

"Sora "

"Present"

"Present where?" Mr. Kuzco looked for the present all over the class but didn't find any. "Sora where's the present"

Sora laughed "There's no present Mr. Kuzco"

"Ha I get it well anyway Kevin" no one answered "Kevin are you here".

All of a sudden Kevin out of nowhere showed up and crashed right though the classroom door. "Im here".(Kevin from Ed Edd and Eddy)

"Kevin you know you're not suppose to have your bike in the classroom".

"Sorry teach I'll get it out right away".

"Allow me to get rid of your bike for you" Seifer came over and took Kevin's red bike and threw it out the window.

"Ok I guess that's one way u can get ride of a bike" Mr. Kuzco laughed while Kevin started to cry. (Let's give a moment of silence for Kevin red bike lol).

Kairi and Sora went over to Namine who was hanging out with Roxas.

"Hey Namine who's your new friend"

"Hey you guys umm this is Roxas" Roxas waved at Kairi and Sora.

"Hey Roxas I'm Sora"

"Nice to meet you Roxas I'm Kairi ".

"It's nice to meet you guys"

"Hey Namine what's your schedule." Namine handed Sora her schedule. "Darn we only have 2 classes with each other. Guess what me and Kairi got the same schedule isn't that cool."

The bell rang……

"Hey I'll see you guys at lunch"

Sora ran off with Kairi and Namine left with Roxas. Namine's next 3 classes went by really quick. Roxas and her were each others partners in English, history and biology. Next was lunch. The bell rang which meant it was time for lunch yay! Roxas, Namine, Kairi and Sora ate lunch.

"Hey Kairi there's something I have to ask you" Sora started to blush.

"Yea what is it" "I just wanted to know if y-you would go out with me" Namine chocked on her apple. Kairi blushed like crazy. She was red as a cherry.

"So will you" Sora was praying that Kairi would say yes.

"Yes do you know how long I waited for you to ask me that question"

"Really you would" Sora was in shock.

"Yea silly" Kairi kissed Sora.

"Hey Sora looks like you got yourself a girlfriend I never thought you could get one on the first day of school". Roxas laughed.

"Ha ha at least I have a woman like Vegeta". Roxas and Sora fought like they were friends from kindergarten.

"I can get a girlfriend if I wanted to but not right now" Roxas looked at Namine who was talking to Namine.

"Oh I see" Sora looked at where Roxas was looking. He was staring at Namine." You like Namine don't you". Sora smiled.

"What I do not" Roxas' cheeks turned a bright pink.

"What ever dude you're denying it".

The rest of the day went pretty fast. The last bell rang. Namine waited for Kairi, Sora and Roxas. Roxas came over.

"Where are Sora and Kairi there late."

They waited 5 minutes more.

"Well it looks like Sora and Kairi ditched us". Roxas looked at his clock it was 3:15.

"Well I'm just going to leave." Namine left.

"Hey Namine ill walk you home if you want me to". Namine stopped and waited for Roxas.

"Ok". Roxas and Namine walked home into the sunset together. While Sora and Kairi where making out on the school bus and then Namine and Roxas were flirting with eacchother, while Kronk was left raping Esma.

I hoped u liked my first chapter I know its funny Kairi helped me out on that lol she so funny. Thanks for ur help kai. I probably will be updating chapter 2 by tom but im not updating until I get at least 5 reviews so review if you want to read chapter 2. Things are gonna heat up between Kairi and Sora and Roxas and Namine.Oh yeah and D.E. go to hell you stupid freak burn with Kikyo cuz all u are is a bitch (D.E. is some EVIL girl at school who bullies my bff Kai so everyone hate her. bwhaaaaaaaaaa)


	2. New Relation ships

Authors note: hey this chappy has some mild language in it and the only reason im saying this is because of little riku I know ur reading and don't think im a bad cuz ok. Well anyway here is chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Beginning Of New Relationships

One month has gone by since the first day of school. Sora and Kairi well you can say we don't see them as much as we use to they're always making out somewhere and always ditching Roxas and Namine. Since Kairi and Sora have been going out Roxas became Namine's so called new best friend (Kairi and Nami are still best buds).

Namine entered the school drenched in water. She walked through the halls and went to her locker.

"Hey girls look at little Namine all soaking wet" Paige the head cheerleader laughed at Namine.

"Shut the hell up Paige" Namine walked away. She saw Roxas at his locker getting his books out of his locker.

"Hey Roxas" she walked over to him. Roxas couldn't help but to look at Namine's cerulean blue eyes.

"Hey Nami what's up" he closed his locker and walked with her to homeroom.

"Let's see Kairi ditched me because Sora came up driving a car so instead of her walking to school with me she drove off with Sora. Roxas started to laugh.

"Funny"

"No that's so Sora he's always trying to impress Kairi" Namine laughed.

"Yes that's true"

A girl with brown hair and blonde highlights came over to Roxas.

"Hey Roxie." The girl came up to Roxas it was the same girl that was making fun of Namine earlier that morning.

"Hey Paige". Paige the head cheerleader obviously liked Roxas. Paige continued to flirt with Roxas. Namine had red flames in her eyes, so she left without telling him. Roxas and Paige continued to talk. Roxas didn't notice Namine was gone until there was a complete silence between Roxas and Paige.

"Hey Paige did you see where Namine went". He stopped.

"No I didn't". She stopped with him.

"Hey sorry Paige ill talk to you layter I have to go find Namine".

Paige stormed away and went to her cheerleading friends. She thought it seem like Roxie likes this Namine girl.

_I have to get to him before she does. I got it ill ask him to the Halloween masquerade dance._

Meanwhile Roxas went to look for Namine.

"Namine where are you im sorry… Namine". No answer. Namine was having the worst day of her life first Kairi and Sora then the evil slut Paige and now Roxas. Out of all the people why Roxas.

Namine bumped into a guy with blonde hair but he had a hat on. He had two other people with him, one was a girl about Namine's height she had silver shoulder length hair. The other person was a guy he was a big fellow that was buff and had jet black hair like Kronks.

"I'm sorry". The guy with the blonde wearing a hat picked her up.

"Its alright aren't you Namine."

"Yea and ur Seifer right?" Namine brushed of the dirt on her dress.

"Yep"

Roxas was still looking for Namine. She saw Namine with a guy and two other people. The only person he could think about was Seifer. He knew Seifer was trouble.

"Namine." Namine turned around and saw Roxas. She tried to ignore him. Roxas came up to Namine.

"Namine I was looking for you all over the place".

"Oh you were I was just hanging out with Seifer and his friends".

"Out of all the people you picked to hangout with it had to be Seifer"

"I think somebody's jealous". Namine laughed.

"I am not jealous of Seifer". Roxas turned red

"Hey chicken wuss maybe she doesn't want to hang out with you anymore.

"Shut up Seifer". Roxas took Namine's hand and walked with her to class.

"Hey I was talking to Seifer" Namine let go of his hand.

"I'm sorry Nami its just I don't want you hanging out with Seifer."

"Why not?"

"He's bad news and plus I don't like him".

"Ok but Seifer seems nice did you try to get to know him".

"Please that won't happen in a million years". Roxas and Namine walked into there homeroom where they saw Sora and Kairi making out. Seifer came over.

"Hey no making out in my homeroom". Sora got mad at Seifer and pushed him into a locker and laughed at him. Kairi giggled and went over and kissed Sora.

Sora then pulled off his shirt and sprayed whip cream on it and Kairi licked his chest.

"Ok Sora and Kairi making out is getting old now" Roxas and Namine walked away.

Sora then sat Kairi ontop of desk and unhooked her bra and Kairi giggled as she and Sora acted like they were having sex ontop of the desk.

Namine then turned to Roxas and kissed him softly on the lips and he nearly fell back in shock.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Roxas asked backing away from her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't take it much longer ... I had to do it. I want you and me to have what Kairi and Sora have." Namine smiled.

Roxas' eyes widened and he stared at her in wonderment.

"You mean you want us to be a couple?"

Namine nodded and Roxas kissed her again.

"Come on let's go to my place. My parents won't be home and we can have fun in my room." Namine whispered and they walked hand in hand to her house.

Ok so I hoped u like chapter 2 im srry I haven't been updating jus busy with skool and stuff like that trying to get Kairi a Sora for her birthday. Wish her happy birthday her pen name is soraxkairi4evergurl02. and I encourage you to review my 2 best friend soraxkairi4evergurl02 story which is called sanctuary and my friend ayame flower he stories called a promise never broken. I want 5 reviews and I mean really review.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey everyone im really srry to tell you this but I will not be updating passion reborn again I hope you can forgive me. But the good news is im in the middle of writing a new story called that was then this is now so I really hope the you read it I will probably have this fan fic up by tom(Friday October 13th or on Saturday October 14th. once again im really srry. **

**Namine **


	4. authors note read very important!

**A/N: ok I made a decision to start writing back passion reborn but im going to make some minor ok well major changes only if u guys want me to so if you want to pick the plot line for passion reborn review me and pick one of the following plot lines.**

**1) Paige the evil cheerleader that likes Roxas tries to ruin Roxas's and Namine's relationship.**

**2) Roxas and Namine break up b/c a new girl at their school comes and Roxas goes out with her and Namine goes out with Riku to get Roxas jealous.**

**3) Namine's cheating on Roxas with Riku and Roxas eventually commits suicide.**

**Yea that's all I got so far but ill be happy to take anymore story lines and read my other fan fic. That Was Then This is Now!!**

**Peace out**

**Naminé**


End file.
